Breakeven: Revolution
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: A songfic about Arthur's devastation after Alfred leaves. Rated for angst.


**I don't even own nothing. Capische? The song is "Breakeven" by The Script. I recommend listening to it. (I'm not a USUK fan, by the way, but this song fitted so perfectly. Here, they are just brothers, yet they're extremely close. The man in question is Freedom/Liberty personified.)**

_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in._

_(What would I do without you?)_

This seemed to be the only thing to pass Arthur Kirkland's mind at the moment. He simply stared into space as he tipped the bottle of rum toward his mouth and swallowed, tasting nothing.

_God, huh?_ _Where are you right now when I have no one? _

He almost smirked, but the expression morphed immediately to one of a person being tortured incessantly.

_Cause I got time while he got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even._

"Are you happy now?" He whispered to no one in particular, not even his magical companions. "You won. And left. I hope you're glad, ungrateful..." He trailed off, barely noticing the tears streaming down his face.

_His best days will be some of my worst_

_He finally met a man that's gonna put him first._

At first he thought of going to sleep, but then he'd just be plagued by painful memories. Invisible arrows were lobbed at his heart.

_While I'm wide awake, he's no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even...even...no_

He let out an involuntary sob and put his head in his hands.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

Arthur just lay there, bawling. He didn't care if anyone heard or not.

If a tree falls, and no one is there to hear it, does it make a sound?

If a man crying with all his heart, and no one is there to hear it or comfort him, does _that_ make a sound? Or effect anyone?

Oh, the many questions that befuddle us human beings...

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

...

Ever since the Rev-well, the R-word, this was Arthur's daily routine. The next day it changed a bit, though.

He brought out his faithful sword this time, rather than his trusty rum. His pale arm was held out.

The sword, newly polished and sharpened, grazed purposefully against the skin near his hand. Crimson drops spilled out. He only gave a twisted smile, repeating the process on his other wrist. He was a Redcoat, was he not?

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

No agony is felt. Nothing hurts except the images of a young boy with sandy hair and cornflower eyes. He grins blithely, unaware of the conflicts he would have to come across in the future.

_Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks, no id don't break even...even...no_

Betraying tears climb down England's face again. The crazy smirk disappears and is replaced by another agonized look.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_

He slumps to the ground, still bleeding.

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even)_

...

_What did you feel when you left, Alfred? You've grown big, bigger than me. _

_I was happy, that I could make someone smile. Everyone always scowled in my presence. I always did the same. _

_How is freedom?_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain._

_You took your musket, I took the blame._

"Was it really my fault?" He muttered. "What did I do wrong? Can you tell me, Flying Mint Bunny?"

No one answered. England wept even louder.

_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains_

_Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name._

"Where is everyone? Why did they all leave?" This he screamed at the onyx sky. The twinkling stars really were depressing.

_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_

"I really don't understand the big deal about religion nowadays. Where is the God they speak about so reverently?"

_Cause I got time while he got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't' break_

_No, it don't break_

_No, it don't break even no..._

"Time really does go by slowly, I'll admit."

The unseen arrows were all different in size as they pierced Arthur's heart.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked and you're OK?_

Arthur dropped to the ground again. The tears went by unnoticed once more and no one would hear the racking sobs emanating from the man's very heart and soul.

_(Oh, glad you're OK now)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_(Oh, I'm glad you're OK)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even)_

The arrows were solely bent on ripping at his heart. A sword was added to the fray.

They were all determined to make him pay.

_Oh, no it don't break even, no_

_Oh, no it don't break even, no_

_Oh, no it don't break even, no_

...

**I-I'm so sorry, Arthur! I had to do this. *murdered* **

**I also plan to use this same song for the termination of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance. Review and tell what you think of this fic and if you want me to make progress on the other one.**

**Ja ne~! *bricked by self and other Anglophiles***


End file.
